The Secret Moments of a Livestream
by mysmileiscorrupted
Summary: All the members of McBusted are chilling out before their Livestream announcement about their debut album. For Dougie and Matt that means pretending that the floor is lava. So how do they go from that to Harry whispering reasons of loving Dougie?


"Dougie! Matt! What the hell are you guys doing?" Harry yelled across the room whilst fighting the smile coming onto his face.

I put my head up briefly to look at Harry before focusing on my jump, "Silly Harry. Me and Matt are trying not to fall into the lava. Which you are actually standing in, but I didn't want to tell you."

Harry raised one eyebrow and was starting to try and cover the grin on his face, "Right because you two are six years old and not twenty-six and thirty-one."

"Just because I am twenty-six, doesn't mean that I can't act like a six year old_ sometimes._ Like now- CATCH ME!" I shouted the last bit as I jumped off the sofa and towards Harry. Luckily, he is pretty used to me suddenly jumping at him, so he caught me. He did stumble back a little, but the wall was right behind him so he balanced himself against that.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned my forehead against his. Harry tilted his head up and caught my lips with his softly, then pushed against them harder. I was about to respond when something hit me in the back of the head and I heard scattered laughter. I pulled away from Harry with a small growl, which made Harry chuckle quietly, I turned around to see Danny rolling on the floor by Tom's feet laughing. I twisted in Harry's arms to look at the floor and saw a toy boob there.

"Danny!" I scrunched up my face for a moment at the whine in my voice, I hoped Danny wouldn't notice, but of course, he did. It made him laugh harder. I unwound my legs from Harry's waist and he lowered me to the floor, I reached down for the toy boob and threw it at Danny's head. Either luck or fate made him look up at the exact right moment and it hit him in the middle of his forehead. The surprise on his face made me bend over slightly whilst I laughed, I laughed until my stomach hurt. When I finally stopped, I looked up to see Danny but he wasn't in front of me anymore. I stood up straight and started to turn when someone grabbed me from behind and tripped me onto the floor.

"Ofh." I blew my hair out of my face, and saw Danny sitting on my legs, waggling his fingers in the air. "No. Danny, NO!"

But Danny just grinned and reached down slowly towards me, I put up my arms to catch his before he could reach me. But then someone from behind grabbed my arms and held them down, I looked up and saw Matt.

"Oh Matt. Come on, man! Let me go!" I started wiggling around trying to throw Danny off me, but he just squeezed his knees tighter on my legs. "Harry, help!" I twisted to see him sitting with Tom and James on the sofa watching us on the floor.

Harry chuckled, "I don't know, Doug. You look like you are having fun."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'll withhold sex if you don't get him off me."

Everyone but Harry and me laughed, Harry's eyes widened slightly before he chuckled, "You wouldn't last, Doug."

I gave him a smirk, "You wanna bet."

I could see Harry mulling it over for a moment before he stood up and asked Matt and Danny to get off me. They started to moan but then Danny suddenly stopped and walked over to Tom and sat next to him, pulling Tom's legs into his lap. Matt strolled over to the arm chair and made himself comfortable. When they got up so easily, I should have seen the signs but I was too busy watching Harry.

I put my hand up so Harry could pull me up, but when Harry grabbed it, he suddenly fell on top of me and started tickling all over my body. I started laughing uncontrollably, and trying to say words between laughter.

"Ha- Harry, pl- ple- please stop- Harry! I- I can't breathe."

Harry slowed his hands down and then just started rubbing them up my sides as if to massage the pain away. I tried to give him my best glare, but it couldn't have worked because Harry kept on grinning. "Okay, I'm sorry, Doug. I just couldn't resist. You look so hot laughing uncontrollably."

"Oh yeah? I doubt it."

"You do. You always look hot, gorgeous, attractive, beautiful, handsome to me. And funny, adorable, amazing. Perfect." He leaned down and captured my lips once again, but this time, we weren't distracted by Danny. I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck and responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. But just as Harry opened his mouth against mine, I heard the door open and James shouting,

"Oi! Lovebirds! That can wait till later, we're late for the livestream." I could practically hear the smile on his face.

I pulled away and laid my head on the floor, this time Harry growled before kissing my cheek and pushing himself up. He put out a hand and pulled me into his arms.

"So, am I forgiven? Or are you still going to withhold sex?" He whispered into my ear.

"You are forgiven. But not because I would give in anyway, but because that little speech was perfect. Kinda like you." I whispered back

Harry kissed my ear before letting me go.

As I walked to the door, I turned back to look at him for a second and said, "But even that speech won't make me allow you to call our child that name you love," before walking out the room and into the other room we were using for the livestream.

Walking away I could hear Harry shout, "But, Doug!" and him running after me.

I smirked, Oh this is going to be fun.


End file.
